rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peculiar AU
Peculiar AU (also known as Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children AU) is a relatively new AU (Alternate Universe) within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom. In the AU, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack Frost are portrayed as peculiar children from Ransom Riggs' best selling novel. While not relatively known, it is slowly gaining popularity. About this AU Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III His friendship with Toothless and his training and riding skills with dragons can make his peculiarity to have something to do with them, like transforming himself into one, possessing dragon like wings, wielding or breathing fire. Fans have also cast him as Jacob "Jake" Portman. Jack Frost Being able to fly and make ice, easily makes Jack a Peculiar; with air or ice as his peculiarity. Being unseen by those who don't believe in him can also have his peculiarity to have something to do with invisibility, like Millard Nullings'. He'll most likely be in Toothiana's care, should she be portrayed as a Ymbryne and be living in a time loop in Burgess. Since peculiarity runs in families its possible that his sister can also be portrayed as a peculiar and posses the same peculiarity that he has, just like the Bruntley siblings, Bronwyn and Victor. Jamie and Sophie can also be given the same peculiarity that Jack is given since many believe that the two are Jack and his sisters' descendants. Fans have also cast him as Jacob "Jake" Portman for the Jackunzel pairing. Merida DunBroch Merida's peculiarity will mostly have something to do with her archery skills, bears, the Wisps or fate. For her archery, her peculiarity will mostly give her the ability to see far away objects like the targets that she has set for herself. Since peculiarity runs in families and her mother and brothers were transformed into bears and back in Brave, can also mean that her peculiarity can make her transform into a bear herself. While her journey to change her fate may make her peculiarity to have the ability to forsee or predict other people's fate. Rapunzel Corona Having the power to make her hair glow and heal since she was born, easily makes Rapunzel a Peculiar; with light or healing as her peculiarity. Her congestion to the Golden Flower and commonly has powers over Earth in the Elements AU can also have her peculiarity to have something to do with plants, like Fiona Frauenfeld's. Her element in the Elements AU is also fire and her connection to the sun can also her peculiarity can also have something to do with fire, like Emma/Olive's. Fans have also cast her as Emma Bloom (from Tim Burton's film version) for the Eugunzel, Rapunzler and Jackunzel pairings and for realizing one of her "abilities" underwater. Extra Characters Queen Elsa Having her ice powers since she was born, easily makes Elsa a Peculiar; with ice as her peculiarity. Like young Elsa in Frozen she would be scared of her powers and herself, but Miss Peregrine or the ymbryne that is looking after her would help her to see the beauty within her gift and how to use and control it with love and not fear. Wearing gloves to keep her powers in check and from freezing everything she touches, makes her an ice version of Olive (from Tim Burton's film), while others see her as Miss Peregrine. Her bird form can be of a artic or winter bird. Toothiana Watching over the children of the world as a Guardians of Childhood and possessing a bird-like form, as well as being "female", Tooth is seen as Miss Peregrine or a Ymbryne that takes the form of a hummingbird, as she looks after and protects Peculiar Children. Jack, Jamie Bennett, their sisters, Janie's friends and human versions of Baby Tooth and some of her other fairies can be cast as some of the children that she looks after, while her time loop that she keeps them safe in can be hidden in Burgess. Valka Hiding and protecting dragons from those who wish to harm them and being a strong female can easily cast Valka as a Ymbryne, her bird can be an owl to resemble Cloudjumper's owl like features. Humanized versions of some of the dragons that she looks after, along with her son, his friends and their dragons can serve as some of the Peculiar Children that she's protects from Hollows. Pitch Black Wanting to make every child fear him so he can be seen can easily cast him a one of the dark Peculiars that was involved in Mr. Barron's experiment, with controlling dark, black sand as his Peculiarity. His Nightmares can easily serve as Hollowgasts (or best known as Hollows), as they help him to track down peculiar children. Mother Gothel Wanting to stay young for every and using Rapunzel's ability for her own personal use can easily make her one of the dark Peculiars that was involved in Mr. Barron's experiment and one of a few that managed to gain back her form. Turing old to young can easily make her peculiarity to have something to do with "ageing". Known Examples Fanfiction Mockup Art maxresdefault41976.jpg miss_peregrines_cover_(elsa_as_olive)_by_oyeeboo-d99ku1d.png hollow_city_cover_(astrid_as_sam)_by_oyeeboo-d99kwik.png hqdefault067879.jpg maxresdefault1874g3.jpg Fanart Videos *Miss Peregrine's home for peculiar children trailer non/disney by jack-loves elsa *Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (non/Disney) by KTM B *Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children Non/Disney Trailer by AnnikaStudio *Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children {FANTRAILER} by Elelovett *Miss's Peregrine's Home For Perculiar Children Frozen Trailer by Elsa Music Videos *Non/Disney Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children trailer by xSecrets Frostx *Disney/ Non Disney: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children by katherined *Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children Trailer Non / Disney Version by The Minecraft Idiot *Non\ Disney Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children Trailer #2 - Crossover by Star Frozen Peony Category:AUs Category:The Big Four